Triple Threats' fun with Kenny THE BET!
by Babywolf Katiana
Summary: what would happen when a sexist bartender gives a girl less than a guy? What happens when Kenny gets involed. My first story. Plz give your reviews of what you think so I know if I should write a second one.


It was the night of my sisters' and my graduation of the soul academy. My sisters are Kat and Kai. We were born in the living together only seconds apart. We died in a car crash together. Lastly we found each other in the soul society. Not many people do find their families. I guess you could call us special. Kai says we can't be separated and if we were, it would mean the apocalypse. We work best together. We fight best together. We have never been separated since birth. Even if we were, we would still be connected. There is one way and one way only that you could ever tell us apart. Ok maybe more than one but the main one is that Kat has mid-back black hair with BLONDE streaks, Kai has mid-back black hair with GREEN streaks, and I have mid-back black hair with BLOOD RED streaks. Sadly the only thing guys see different between us is our boob sizes. Kai has the smallest and they are still big, Kat has the middle size, and I have, well Rangiku sized. Ever since we were young we were called either KKK or the triple threat. We like the same music, shows, people, and well practically everything. Kat is the most sluttish of the group and was born first, but acts immature and well whorish at times. Kai is the youngest of the group and is the most quiet and shy, unless you are debating with her, then you're in deep trouble. Me, well I'm trouble in itself. I am the most responsible, most argumentative, most protective of my sisters. They don't like it at times, especially when they are with guys they like. Well I got slightly off track. Anyway back to the point. My sisters and I were graduating and we were going to be working in our most favorite evil, vindictive, egotistical, arrogant, and competitive squad, Squad Eleven with the same description about our captain, Kenpatchi Zaraki. We were staying in the same place and decided to celebrate us graduating, by going to the squad 11 bar, and getting smashed. I think I was the heaviest drinker out of us but yet I'm not quite sure since I never paid much attention to how much they drank…

The three of us walked into the bar and sat at well the bar. (Not obvious what's so ever huh?) Me being me, was the first for a drink. I asked kindly for a simple glass of saki. The bartender guy handed me a half filled glass as he handed a guy a full glass. I looked at it, and back at him, and back at it, then back at him.

"Um Dude, What would you call this?" I asked

"That would be a glass of saki like you asked." He said smirking.

"No this is a HALF glass of saki. I asked for a glass of saki not a HALF glass of saki." I said

"I'm sorry but I wouldn't want any of the men here to take advantage of you if you got your pretty little self drunk."

"Pretty little? Guys taking advantage of me? Drunk? Why the hell do you think I am a light weight?" I asked getting an attitude. Kai smirked and Kat stifled a laugh.

"Kira, you might not want to know the answer to that." Kat said grabbing my arm. Kai just laughed as I flipped out on her.

"NO! He was the dumbass to not treat me equal now I want to know why!" I yelled

"Well, it's obvious, you are a woman." He said smirking

"The only reason you have to call me a light weight is because I am a woman? You are a sexist goddamn bastard. I could drink any one of these 'men' under the table." I say

"Oh is that so?" A man's voice came from behind me.

"Yes it is so." I said turning around to see my captain smirking. "I could even beat you."

"Is that a challenge?" He smirked.

"If you are so courageous about your skills why don't we bet?" I said

"Ok fine. If I win you have to be my slave for 24 hours and pay for all my drinks for the rest of the night." He said

"Ok. When I win you have to pay for my sisters' and my drinks for the rest of the night, strip right here in front of everyone, and let Pinky (Yachiru) dress you up in whatever she wants."

"Well since you won't win I agree."

"Umm excuse me captain but I recommend not doing this." Kai said

"And why is that?"

"Because we have no doubt in our minds that she will win, and she gets mean when she wins." Kat said laughing her ass off. Kai nodded in agreement.

"She won't win. I am the best drinker of this squad."

"If you say so sir" Kai laughed

"Yeah it's your humiliation. Before we start I want this bet in writing." Kat said. She ran out the door to get head captain Yamamoto.

"Why the hell did you bring me to this bar in the middle of the night?" Yamamoto asked angrily

"Well you are head captain and we need to get the contract filled out." Kat said. After what seemed like forever and a half of sighing papers and initialing, Kat, Kai and Pinky made a line to the bar and to the table Kenny and I were sitting at. I smirked as did Kenny.

"First round Club Soda." Pinky said bringing us both a glass of a mixed drink. It was weak and we both downed it in less than a second.

"Second round Wine coolers!" Kat yelled getting excited and bringing us each a bottle. Again we both downed it with no problem.

"Third round Wine." Kai said bored. She already knew what was going to happen which means if she is right she will be late for work tomorrow. She brought over the drinks. I made a very strange face but still downed it. God I hate the taste of wine.

"Fourth Beer" Pinky said the line starting over. I hated the smell and taste but I still downed it at an even pace with Kenny.

"Fifth Rum" I smirked. This was the stuff I started drinking when I was nine. We again was even at downing it. I burped.

"That was a weak burp I'd have to say three" Kat said

"No the length was there so it'd have to be five" Kai argued

"No"

"Yes"

"Both of you shut up. We need to get this thing done." I said starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"Fine." They replied simultaneously.

"Sixth whiskey" Kai said bringing us a bottle. We downed it quickly.

"Ok before one of you throw-up we are having an inter mission." The bartender guy said. We took our break and it lasted about fifteen minutes (the restroom was packed). When we went back to the game Kenny and I made another bet. The bet was for tomorrow night. It was who would be the winner of the game strip poker. We then began the game again.

"Seventh Saki." Pinky started the next half of the bet. We both downed the bottle again. I would have to say by this time we were both drunk as hell.

"Eighth Vodka." We downed it not really noticing that we were even still betting. We thought it was just a game. Sadly we were both very competitive.

"Ninth Russian vodka!" Kai said excitedly. It was her favorite drink. She had three bottles. She handed one to me and one to Kenny. She then ran off with the other one and kicked the DJ out of his both taking over his job while drinking her drink. She put on the song Birthright by Celldweller. We drank it. Kenny chocked up for a half a second. We both still downed them ready for the next round.

"Tenth Tequila" Kat said happily also stealing a bottle. She started dancing randomly with a guy on the dance floor. We both downed it with no problem. Kenny was still half a second behind because of the RV.

"Eleventh Everclear. Kenny's Favorite" Pinky said happily. Great. Just great. We both started drinking it. I choked up for half a second. We were now tied completely.

"Final Round… Moonshine 100 proof" I smiled. My favorite. We started drinking. He had to stop halfway through the bottle to throw up. I finished the bottle and sadly drank myself sober. Damn that was no fun. Since he put it down I grabbed it and finished it off. No use letting good moonshine go to waste. I walked over to the bartender.

"Now can I have that full glass?" I asked. "And remember Kenny's and my bet." I said

"Ok" he said handing me a glass, which is another HALF glass.

I walked up to Kai at the DJ stand and took the microphone and shouted "HEY RIPOFF ASSHOLE I SPECIFICALLY ASKED FOR A GODDAMN FULL GLASS! YOU CALL YOURSELF A FUCKING BARTENDER? EVEN IF I COULD GET FUCKING DRUNK AND STRIPPED, WHO THE HELL COULD TOUCH ME WITH MY SISTERS AROUND?" I walked to the bar, kicked the "bartender" out of the way and started to fill a glass of saki, looked at the glass and said "What the hell I'm already dead". I then throw the glass (hitting the bartender in the head knocking him out), and drank from the nozzle. Then I remembered the bet and the microphone in my hand. "EVERYBODY! DON'T FORGET TO POINT AND LAUGH AT WHAT KENNY IS WEARING!" I looked over and saw that his hair was dyed pink and in pigtails, he was in a pink girl's leotard, and a pink tutu. His nails were dyed pink and his face was scribbled on. Because Pinky has a sense of privacy, she left his boxers on which were showing under the leotard. They were green with yellow and pink butterflies. I laughed so hard I nearly peed myself. "TOMARROW NIGHT PARTY AT KENPATCHI'S!" I yelled walking out of the bar with my sisters at my sides.


End file.
